Mikasa Vermillion
Mikasa Vermillion is one of the main heroines in Toaru Byakuya no Bankai She is the third ranked S-Class Espeing in Montage City,and the first imperial princess of the Vermillion United Kingdom she also the older sister of Genesis. She is known as the Crimson Princess. Appearance Mikasa looks identical to her little brother she is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. Personality Stella initially appears to be feisty, hot-blooded, kind, soft, loyal History Mikasa is the daughter of Jacob Vermillion and Mikasa Vermillion and is the first imperial Princess of the Vermillion United Kingdom located at northwestern Europe . As a child, Mikasa's powers were overly powerful but not as powerful as Matsuru just like him that she can't control it and was burned many times in the process of mastering her powers. Eventually she succeeded in mastering her powers through rigorous training but decided to leave the country because she was worried about herself being conceited due to those surrounding her constantly referring her as a "genius".when she entered Montage City in elementary age,10 and distinguished herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a C-Class Ranked 1 and climbing her way up to a S-Class Ranked 3 in Middle school. Abilities and Powers Being the third ranked S-Class Espeing, Milkasa possesses an immense amount physical conditions as she is clam to be one of the most powerful female superhuman of the world. she is also a highly proficient martial arts student, while holding back no less. she is even able to kill multiple Dragon-level Demi-Human with ease, something that only a select few if not any S-class Esping can accomplish.According to Mikasa, her physical conditions is 30 times that of a normal S-Class Espeing Immense Strength: Despite her hourglass figure, Mikasa possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of an average superhuman even among the S-Class standards.through the use of her large reserve, she has shown to be capable of augmenting her physical strength to superhuman level, she has been shown to be able to destroy rubble fragments with her bare hands. She could even easily overpower 2 Dragon-level Demi-human in an instant, something most S-Class heroes can't do and perhaps only Matsuru himself can do as well. Immense Speed and Reflexes:'''After her training with Rene,Mikasa's speed increased considerably.as she is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only outrun a falling warship, but also out run all of the present S-Class students such as Shurzri Seraph, Zuberi Zaraki and Brolly toshiro after suffering injuries. she was able to swiftly defeat and easily able to dodge Yuu's and Rinna's attacks, without much difficulty. '''Immense Durability: '''Mikasa is shown to being extremely durable amazingly resilient as well, as she was able to survive a direct hit from Crawford that sent her flying back a considerate distance with her crashing into several concrete debris creating a crater upon impact without apparent injuries; the same attack that killed 8 A-Class Espeing However, it took her some time to shake off the attack, Despite being knocked out by Yuu's and Rinna's attacks, she was able to get up after Gagate was defeated without any serious injury. '''Psychic Barriers: '''despite not being a ESP she somehow subconsciously develop telekinetic Force Field as a automatic defense protecting herself from any harm,as well as nullify or even reflect attacks, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Emperor's Endeavor full power. With the use of her barrier Mikasa is capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level demi human even out unconscious. '''Unrelenting Force: '''Mikasa is capable of released a powerful invisible energy which cannot be seen or detectable this attack was powerful enough to send Zuberi Zaraki flying back with tremendous Force... '''Military Martial Arts (我流武術, Garyū Bujutsu): Based on Swallow Return Strike Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat A martial art Mikasa learned from Matsuru who copy from his former master and Grandfather Banrei . It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches/pressure points that can take out enemy that is far more powerful then thenself. Expert Swordsmanship: Mikasa is proficient in swordsmanship, being extremely skillful in her Imperial Sword Style.